Pride of a Dragon queen
by spicegirl19
Summary: A heart will never be repair if it's broken until it unleashes a forbidden spell that was locked for 600 years, locked in Lucy Heartphilia's heart and soul. Her heart was broken by Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe. Will the two dragon slayers heal her broken heart before she lost control of her powers and awakening it's true destrutive power before it's too late? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**MY NEW STORY AND FIRST CROSSOVER. **

**BY THE WAY, ONLY THE DRAGONS IN **_**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**_** MOVIE IS HERE, NOT THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 1: Boulevard of broken dreams**

**LUCY'S POV**

I ran and ran until somewhere far away from Fairy tail **( A/N: Sabertooth guild never existed in this story so the members of Sabertooth are members of Fairy tail.)**. I realized that I was only used by Natsu and Sting. The pathetic dragon slayers.

_**FLASH BACK THIS MORNING**_

_I was surprised that lisanna came back from the ' dead'. After that 1 week party, they forgotten me even my spirits. I always go to the guild so I can go for a solo mission. Then team natsu walked towards me. I was so happy that they realized me, but I was wrong._

" _Leave this guild you weak mage. Even though Master accepted you in this guild we never liked you from the start. LEAVE THIS GUILD!" Team natsu yelled. Then sting came, with an arm around Yukino's shoulder. _

" _We only used you as a toy so we can feel better from leaving lisanna and yukino alone. Until they came back. So LEAVE YOU WEAK BITCH AND DON'T COME BACK!" He yelled, he grabbed yukino's face_ _and smashed his lips onto hers. Those words broke my heart and I ran away._

**(FLASHBACK ENDS) PRESENT DAY**

I made it into a forest and screamed so loud, a shockwave appeared breaking the giant boulders into bits. I look at the broken boulder bits and grabbed one. Then I felt rage coming my heart and my soul. Then a large black magic circle formed above me. I screamed in pain until a powerful earthquake begun to destroy anything until it headed towards Magnolia.

AT FAIRY TAIL NORMAL POV

The ground was shaking so hard, the entire building was collapsing. The Fairy tail members were running outside the collapsing guild house. All of them are injured. Then after that a wave of pure rage was felt by the fairy tail members, a powerful yet vast amount of magic was felt by everyone.

" What's this powerful magic I feel? It feels like celestial magic but it's combined with something, but what?" Mirajane said.

" It feels like Lucy!" yelled gray, surprising everyone.

" We should find her NOW!" yelled erza. Then they headed towards the forest. Then they found her.

**AT THE COAST LINE ( Natsu's POV)**

We found her. We found Lucy, the girl who we kicked out of the guild, the girl who I loved before we kicked her out. I reached out my hand to touch her until she waved her hand and a pack of sharp lacrima shards were in front of me, blocking me from touching her. I saw her eyes, they were red and puffy from crying. She looked at us and yelled:

" WHY DID COME HERE?! TO SAY SORRY AND LET ME GO BACK TO THAT PATHETIC GUILD WHERE YOU BROKE MY HEART AND DESERTED ME IN THE DARKNESS?!" Then she reached for her keys and throw them towards us. I picked it up and saw Lucy vanish into thin air.

**THIS IS THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE CREATION OF THE NEW HOME OF LUCY AND HER NEW FAMILY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:**

**Bold**-Places

**Bold **and _ITALICS_- singing

NORMAL- speeches

**CHAPTER 2: LET IT GO AND THE BIRTH OF THE DRAGON QUEEN**

**LUCY'S POV**

I ran the vast lake freezing the waters with every step I take. Then after running from the traitorous guild, I finally realized I made it into an island without any people living on the island. I finally knew my true magic. The wind begun blowing, the leaves were swaying along. Then I decided to create my new home and family. Then I started singing.

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.**_

Then I remembered the events when I was still in Fairy tail.

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.**_

_**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried**_

I remembered the time when I comforted Sting and Natsu.

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_

_**Conceal don't feel, don't let them know **_

I looked down on my hand and ripped of my charm bracelet given by Natsu and threw it on the ground.

_**Well now they know!**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

Then I created tons of small dragons.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

I glanced at my left and created tons of medium-sized dragons.

_**I don't care what they're going to say**_

I glanced at my right and created tons of large dragons.

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

I ripped my cloak and let it flew with the wind then I happily skip, forgetting Fairy Tail.

_**It's funny how some distance**_

_**Makes everything seems so small**_

I turned and saw my dragons feeling my new aura let them follow me.

_**And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all**_

_**It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and breakthrough**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_

_**I'm free!**_

Then I created a magnificent stairway then I stepped it and it turn smooth and ran upwards.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**I'm one with the wind and sky**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**You'll never see me cry**_

I arrived at the top and let go all of my fears when I was still in Fairy tail.

_**Here I stand and here I stay**_

I stomped my foot on the rocky ground and a beautiful amber magic circle appeared making it the floor.

_**Let the storm rage on**_

I roughly raised both of my arms and the floor begun to rise and ice pillars have been appearing and sparks begun to twirl and giving life to my new home, water begun to sprinkle, fire begun to dance, ice exploded, wind blew. The dragons I created begun flying, making me to realize that I don't need my old life.

_**My power flurries through air into the ground**_

I twirl my right arm and raising it to create ceiling, frozen lacrima chandeliers, fire fountains, smooth rock stairs, bright lighting beam inside the ice pillars.

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractal all around**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_

_**I'm never going back**_

I looked down on my pink Fairy Tail insignia and erased it along with my memories with Fairy Tail.

_**The past is in the past!**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

I begun to style my hair. I have bangs in front of my left eye, few medium hair strands at the sides of my face. The rest of my hair is now a massive braid at the back of my head and neck, tied with a dragon tail ribbon. My forehead is tattooed with a black dragon with a red tail fin.

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_

My clothes begun to change, I now wear a violet skimpy one-piece suit that reveals my cleavage and stomach. My legs are now covered with nightshade dragon scale, leaving my thighs exposed. My lower arms are now covered with a silver dragon, crusted with dragon class and their own color and symbol.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

I walk towards the balcony and finally feeling the true meaning of freedom from my past. My dragons are now waiting for me to show my newly found life and I'm now ready to protect my new family.

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand, in the light of the day.**_

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

I stood there on the balcony and realized that I'm finally free from my problems. My dragons are looking at me, they looked at me with trust and respect. I reached out my hand to touch them and they did.

" My name is Lucy, I'm your new mother and I will protect you from any harm." I gave them a motherly smile, they all tackle me. I thought for a while to think their new name and their classes.

**Fairy Tail (** Normal POV **)**

All of Lucy's spirits visited Fairy Tail and they were crying. But the one who was the most upset is Plue. All of them tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked.

" I never knew he won't stop crying after that weak bitch disappeared." Lisanna whispered to Yukino, who was nodding in agreement. Wendy then launch a roar towards the two white haired girls who hated Lucy in the first place. Then wendy and levy looked at Lisanna and Yukino with a fierce demonic glare.

All of the guild members were astonished at levy and wendy. Levy grabbed both girls by the neck and held them in the air, choking them. Wendy punched both their stomach hard, making them spit blood. And levy threw on the floor.

" You will regret that after you did to Lu-chan. And she's still alive. If you say something horrible about Lu-chan, both of you will be annihilated by me and Wendy." Levy said with venom while speaking towards Lisanna and Yukino. Then plue sensed something and begun to run towards the coast line, where Lucy vanished. All of the members begun to chase Plue and they saw plue standing there, staring on the lake and pointing on the island. They rented a boat and headed towards the island. All of the dragon slayers except Wendy was in motion sickness.

Before they arrived on the island a large green creature appeared in front of them.

" It's a -" master makarov's sentence was cut when the creature roared. Trying to protect it's **mother** from anyone who wants to harm her.

**Tune in for the next chapter. Where they found lucy.**


End file.
